


Diplomatic Relations

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Samot teaches Hadrian the basics of diplomacy.





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> We deserve this and so does samot.
> 
> Unbeta'd!!

 

 

“It’s all about body language and tone,” says Samot.

 

Hadrian nods, trying his best to commit Samot’s words to memory. It’s important that he learn this, especially for their upcoming journey to Alcyon. He needs to be a good negotiator, to use the University’s limited resources to their fullest potential, and he can’t think of anyone better at the fine details of diplomacy than Samot. When Samot speaks to him, he always feels convinced of whatever Samot is saying, so he  _ must  _ be good.

 

Samot smiles, putting a hand lightly on Hadrian’s leg. Hadrian jumps a little, startled, and Samot huffs a laugh.

 

“There’s no need to be so  _ tense _ Hadrian,” he says, “I’m teaching you about talking to people, not going into battle.”

 

Hadrian feels his face heat, trying to relax. It’s difficult with Samot’s hand on his thigh, hot through the fabric of his pants, with Samot so close to him. It’s been a long time since he was under anyone’s tutorage, and it was certainly nothing like this.

 

“Sorry,” says Hadrian, managing to find his voice at last, “I’m just… It’s important. I’m trying to make sure I remember what you say.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry,” says Samot, “That’s never really been our issue as long as you’ve been able to hear me clearly.” He pauses. “Besides, it’s really not that complex.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” says Hadrian, “You’re so charming, who wouldn’t want to give you- um. What I mean is, um…”

 

Samot grins, warm and amused. “No, go on Hadrian, please don’t be shy when you’re singing my praises so. I do so love to hear about how charming I am, one of my very few flaws.”

 

“I- well-” Hadrian’s tongue feels like lead, making him stumble over his words.

 

“I’m joking Hadrian,” says Samot, “And even if I were not, I would hardly chastise you for complimenting me so.”

 

Hadrian lets out a deep breath. “I know, I meant- it’s not very, um. Appropriate. I guess.”

 

Samot hums. “Well, no need to worry about that.” He pauses. “In fact, that’s a good lesson to learn with diplomacy. These things are easier if you start with a kind word rather than a closed fist.”

 

Samot’s hand is still resting on his thigh. Hadrian nods, trying to appear calm, trying to focus on what Samot is saying. His hand is so warm on Hadrian’s skin it’s like he can feel Samot's touch all over his body. Hadrian abandons focusing of Samot’s words in favour of reciting the Lord’s Prayer backwards.

 

It’s difficult, especially as Samot squeezes his thigh towards the end of his sentence.

 

“Right, Hadrian?” says Samot, smiling at him.

 

He really is  _ beautiful _ , ethereal and bright. It's easy to see how his Lord Samothes could fall so easily and completely in love. Samot is like the sun in the sky, burning bright and miraculous.

 

“Hadrian?” says Samot, his mouth turning down a little at the edges.

 

Hadrian feels his cheeks heat. “Um. Yes?”

 

Samot huffs a laugh. “Hadrian.”

 

“No?” tries Hadrian.

 

Samot laughs at that, his warm tone taking the string out of it, grinning at him. “Hadrian,  _ really _ .”

 

“Sorry,” says Hadrian quickly, “I was- sorry.”

 

Samot squeezes Hadrian thigh again. This time, Hadrian does manage to suppress an extremely undignified squeaking sound.

 

“It’s all right Hadrian. I understand that this is not your usual fare and I-” he sighs, looking away, towards the window. “It has been a long time since I was a teacher.”

 

“You’re a great teacher!” says Hadrian.

 

He bouches a little in his seat as he says it, eager, turning his body more towards Samot. The movement makes Samot turn back towards him, a wondrous thing to behold, but has the unfortunate side effect of Samot’s hand moving slightly, a little more towards the inside of Hadrian’s thigh. The heat of Samot’s hand strikes through him again, deeper, and Hadrian inhales sharply. He tenses, hoping desperately that Samot won’t notice, although of course he does.

 

“I- sorry,” says Hadrian again, focusing on a spot on the floor.

 

He feels Samot’s fingers twitch. Hadrian curls his toes again, pressing them against the inside of his boots at in an attempt at distracting himself. 

 

“There’s no need to be so apologetic,” says Samot, voice warm, “I wasn’t  _ just _ the god of knowledge you know.”

 

Hadrian licks his lips, swallowing around his dry throat. “I know. While we were in Aubade, there were texts that I, uh. There were texts.”

 

“Oh really?” says Samot, “Well, you  _ must _ tell me about them. I’m always curious to hear what others say about me, especially in that regard.”

 

Hadrian’s whole face is burning, his toes curling and uncurling in his boots. “They uh. I don’t have a good memory for stuff I read. I’m, um. I always learn better when I can do it.”

 

Samot hums. “Still, you must remember if you liked what you read.”

 

“I did,” says Hadrian, too quickly. He bites his lip.

 

Samot huffs a laugh again, putting two fingers of his free hand under Hadrian's chin, tilting his face upwards.

 

“Perhaps I can tell it to you now,” says Samot, “in a way that you will remember it.”

 

He kisses Hadrian, keeping his fingers on Hadrian’s chin as he uses Hadrian's gasp to deepen the kiss. Hadrian melts under him, letting Samot set the pace for it, chasing Samot’s lips as he pauses for breath, before he returns to Hadrian again and again.

 

Samot‘s hand twitches on Hadrian’s thigh, moving higher with purpose, and Hadrian groans, unable to stop himself rutting up against Samot’s hand. He feels Samot smile against his lips as he repeats the motion, his hand hot on Hadrian through the fabric.

 

Samot chuckles, leaning back a little, leaving Hadrian panting, gripping the edge of the chair tightly.

 

“This is actually quite a good way for you to learn diplomacy too,” says Samot thoughtfully, “the give and take required.” He pauses. “If it is that, as you said, you learn better by  _ doing _ .”

 

“I do,” says Hadrian.

 

The corners of Samot’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Good.”

 

He swings his legs over Hadrian’s to straddle him. Everywhere their bodies are touching  _ burns _ to Hadrian, scorching him and driving him to  _ touch _ .

 

Samot sighs as Hadrian runs his hands up his back, arching and dropping his head back.

 

“Yes, that’s it,” says Samot, “you give me something I want, and I give  _ you _ something  _ you _ want.”

 

Hadrian swallows. “What… what do you want?”

 

Samot hums, his hands running along Hadrian’s chest, his arms. “I’m not sure yet. This happens sometimes in diplomacy. One side not approaching with a clear plan of action. When that happens, you must learn to improvise.” His hands stop, resting on Hadrian’s collarbones. “So Hadrian. Improvise.”

 

Hadrian’s mind buzzes. The chair they’re in is quite small and probably liable to break if they go much further. Samot’s room is much too far away, and even the closest room with an appropriate couch is down a whole flight of stairs. His eyes scan over the room - an old blackboard, a few other chairs in a similar state, the war table- Ah.

 

Samot makes a sound of surprise as Hadrian lifts him, sliding his legs around Hadrian as Hadrian carries him towards the table. He grins up at Hadrian, eye glinting.

 

“An excellent choice.”

 

Hadrian isn’t quite sure what to say to that, so he sweeps aside the papers littering the table, gently laying Samot down. Samot pulls him down into a kiss, hard and fast and thankfully excusing Hadrian from having to think of anything diplomatic to say. He can feel Samot’s hands going to the fastenings of his pants, moving quickly to pull them down around Hadrian's thighs. Hadrian works on Samot's looser robes, running a hand along Samot’s length as he draws him out.

 

“That’s good Hadrian,” says Samot, sounding unsteady for the first time, “That’s it.”

 

Hadrian whines as Samot’s hand touches his bare skin, burying his face in the crook of Samot’s neck. He can feel Samot’s pleased hum under his lips and he shivers, the sensation overwhelming him for a moment. Samot runs a hand over him, murmuring praise into Hadrian’s ear.

 

“I- My Lord-”

 

Samot puts a hand to Hadrian’s cheek, his thumb brushing over Hadrian's cheekbone. “My dear Hadrian, I think we’re intimate enough that you can drop the formalities.”

 

Hadrian bites his lip. “Samot, I- this- you- This doesn’t feel diplomatic."

 

Samot grins. "Oh? And why is that?"

 

Hadrian swallows. "I feel like I’m getting much more.”

 

Samot stills for a moment, his expression softening. “Oh  _ Hadrian _ ."

 

Samot cups Hadrian’s cheek in his hand and drawing him into a kiss, more gentle than he had before. Hadrian throat aches as he returns the kiss, stroking along Samot's body. His fingers  _ buzz  _ as his fingers touch on the places where Samot's body has been repaired with the starstuff. It's not wholly unpleasant, just odd, and Samol  _ sighs  _ at the motion. It's all the encouragement Hadrian could ever need to continue. 

 

Hadrian jolts as he feels Samot's hand on him again, bringing their cocks together, a moan bursting out from Hadrian's lips before he can even attempt to muffle the sound. He starts to apologise, but promises to be quiet quickly die on his lips as Samot murmurs praise into his ear.

 

Hadrian shudders with every movement, feeling on a knife edge but so desperately trying not to be the one to bring things to a close. He wants to stretch this moment on forever, he wants to hold Samot close, he wants, he  _ wants.  _

 

“I’m-” he manages, “I-  _ Samot _ -”

 

Samot kisses him again, and again, and again, barely giving Hadrian the space to breathe let alone try to hold himself back, and he spills over Samot’s hand, slumping forwards and pressing his face to the skin of Samot’s neck.

 

Samot keeps him pulled close, his breathing a little ragged and a high flush burning on his cheeks. Hadrian watches his expression mesmerised by the sight. A soft moan from Samot jolts him out of it, and he clumsily moves his hand to cover Samot’s, helping Samot over the edge.

 

Samot makes a pleased humming sound as he comes back to himself, drawing Hadrian in for a series of long, lingering kisses that drive all thought from Hadrian’s mind. He gives Hadrian a long look as he draws back, eyes glittering.

 

"Well," says Samot, only sounding a little out of breath, "I wasn't quite expecting this when you asked for my diplomatic advice."

 

Hadrian flushes. “I don’t know that I can use this as a uh, bargaining technique in Alcyon.”

 

Samot strokes a finger along Hadrian’s cheek, across his kiss-swollen lips. “You never know unless you try. I think you’re been a fine pupil on the subject.” He pauses. “Perhaps when you return, I can give you another lesson.”

 

Hadrian can only nod, and give himself over to kissing Samot again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
